Project Ultimate Omega
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Summary is inside story. Please Review.
1. Awakening

**Hey there fans! I am sorry for the whole absence thing but I am going through serious writer's block. So please stop begging for updates because I need help for these stories and my partner Nicochan11 left and I don't have a partner.**

 **Anyways this story is about Superboy, what if he was introduced to a secret project that did nothing but overtime it awakened creating a unstoppable force. Can Superboy control his new powers or will he lose himself to the beast and destroy everything? Elements from Kamen Rider, Ultraman and others.**

 **I own Nothing if I did Superboy and Miss Martian would never have broke up. Speaking of which this is somewhat before the last episode of season 1 but Rocket is a member earlier than that episode. Rated M for Language.**

Kaldur walked into the living room and saw the team together.

M'gann was cooking to Wally's excitement.

Robin was reading a book as was Zatanna.

Artemis was flipping through channels as Rocket and her kept finding stupid shows.

Morning! Said M'gann before waking Wally's hand away with a wooden spoon.

Good morning, team. Where is Conner? And Wolf? Said Kaldur as he didn't see Superboy or the giant wolf

I don't know, he wasn't looking too good last night. I wouldn't be surprised if he's staying in bed. Said Wally before he noticed everyone looking at him

What? He said eating a piece of toast

Kid, why didn't you say anything? Said Kaldur.

What?! I asked he said he wasn't feeling well and figured he'd just sleep it off! Said Wally putting his hands up.

Then everyone heard Wolf howling.

Maybe not! Said Wally getting up as everyone raced to Superboy's room.

Superboy! Are you okay?! Said Kaldur as he tried opening the sliding door but for some reason it won't open.

Kaldur put his hands to the middle trying to pry it open but he couldn't get a grip.

Here! Said Artemis as she got one of her arrows and put it into the slit and she and Dick pulled to get the door to open a crack Kaldur got a grip as they gripped the door and forced it open,

Holly! Said Zatanna as Conner's room was trashed!

The bed was torn to shreds, everything demolished.

Wolf whimpered as he looked at them and Superboy was on the floor,

Conner! Said M'gann as she raced to him.

Conner was sweating and breathing fast, he looked like he was in pain.

Get him to the Infirmary, now! Said Aqualad as they put Conner's arms over Wally's and Dick's shoulders and rushed him out followed by Wolf.

The rest followed but Kaldur stayed behind.

He looked at the remains of the bed and saw claw marks, marks definitely not made by Wolf.

He saw something in the rubble and picked up a nail or a talon.

Just what happened? He said to himself as he took the claw and put it in a bag from the kitchen.

Conner was lying on a bed sleeping as a heartbeat monitor beeped beside him.

Batman, Black Canary and Wonder Woman walked in as the team looked at Superboy from behind the glass.  
What happened? Said Batman.

We believe something attacked Superboy in his room. He was found down, sweating, his temperature was high, breathing erratic. I found this nail in the shattered remains of his bed. Said Kaldur showing it.

Damn. Said Wally as it looked like the size of his pinky.

Any evidence to show what the creature looked like? Said Wonder Woman.

None, nothing on the cameras, it's like it vanished because the door showed no signs of forced entry, until we had to open it. It's like it appeared in his room and disappeared. Said Robin.

How did this happen, and no one hear it? Said Canary.

That is the billion-dollar question. Said Rocket.

The team and the three leaguers turn as they hear Conner groan.

Wolf perks up as the dog runs inside the room.

Ugh, what hit me? Said Superboy taking the oxygen mask off.

That's what I'd like to know. Can you remember? Said Batman.

Nice to see you too, I'm feeling okay by the way. Uh, no I'm not. Said Superboy trying to sit up

M'gann presses a switch on the bed, making it rise.

Sarcasm aside. Said Batman.

Would you give me a damn minute!? Said Conner surprising them before he put a hand to his right temple

Conner, you rarely curse. Said Black Canary

I've been having headaches lately, been a little temperamental, okay. Said Conner.

Batman glances at Aqualad who shrugs.

I need you to try and remember what happened. This way we can have an idea of what we're looking for. Said Batman.

Okay, give me a minute. Said Conner.

Oh I can -

No M'gann my head freaking hurts I don't need you walking around in it. Said Conner.

Superboy breathes as he closes his eyes

I remember it being dark in my room, only I don't think I was in it. Just pitch black everywhere I looked, I heard growls as I looked around. Said Conner,

Wally gulped in fear at this,

Batman listened in.

Everyone looking and listening with fright.

The shadows themselves seemed like they were trying to smother me in darkness. Something in them was moving. Said Conner.

M'gann, I thought I said not to get in my head, right now. Said Conner.

Sorry, just making an image for them. Said M'gann.

I wish she'd stop, this is like a scene from a horror movie. Said Wally

Two glowing red orbs stared at me and smiled before disappearing. Said Conner.

Wally was shaking as fear was written on the faces of the other members of the team.

I could feel its breath as I shook. Said Conner,

Then what happened? Said Batman.

I heard roaring and the sounds of feet charging as from the shadows shot a green creature with those red glowing eyes as it leapt at me! Said Conner as Wally screamed.

They saw him in Artemis' arms.

What?! That was freaking scary! Said Wally before Artemis drops him.

Then what happened afterwards? Said Black Canary.

I don't know, after that I blacked out. Said Conner.

Hmm, green skin and glowing red eyes. Killer croc? Said Robin.

Hmm, doesn't fit his character, if he did attack, we would've seen him and heard him. Croc isn't known for his silence. Said Batman.

So we have a mysterious creature that can attack any of us, roaming around Happy Harbor? Swell. Said Artemis.

Everyone, head out in the Bioship, we will assist. Said Batman.

I can - nope! Said Conner as he tried sitting up but groaned as he went back down and M'gann gently patted his chest.

Superboy you are in no condition to help. Leave this to us and rest, you need it. Said Batman.

I'll stay here and take care of him. Said Black Canary

Batman nodded,

Okay, let's move! Said Aqualad as the team rushed out.

Wolf propped himself up by the bed after handing Superboy the remotes.

He put the remote to the bed down and pressed a button on the other one as a Television came down

The team, Batman and Wonder Woman sat in the Bioship.

Robin, anything? Said Batman.

I've looked at all News reports, social media, everything. No news of some creature. The only thing they keep saying is something spooking their animals, but for all we know it could've been a bear or some stray dogs. Said Robin.

Keep looking. Said Batman.

I don't understand how does a monster enter the cave without being detected by the security system? Said Rocket.

That's what I want to know. Said Aqualad.

I just hope it doesn't go after Conner again. Said Miss Martian.

Wait, I just got something! Energy reading in the warehouse district, going through files. Bingo! Matches with Atomic Skull. Said Robin.

Put it on screen. Said Batman.

Robin hacked into the satellites.

Visual coming in now. He said.

They saw green beams being shot out of the warehouse

Take us there now. Said Batman

Miss Martian landed and out the ship in camouflage mode as they made their way to the spot.

They heard a struggle as when they went around a corner

They saw...

They found Cheshire running around the corner with Sportsmaster and Blockbuster was flung into the wall.

Oh great! Like our -

Shut it! Can't believe I'm saying this but save us! Said Cheshire.

Black Spider was thrown into Blockbuster.

Atomic Skull was coming around the corner they came from, but something grabbed his leg pulling him so hard that when he tried holding onto the corner the corners broke off as he was pulled back into the corner.

Atomic Skull screamed as he was sent flying up and through a window.

A light was swinging as the mystery being walked out.

Great Hera. Said Wonder Woman as the creature described by Conner walked out. (Picture Amazon Rider Omega in his Origin form)

It breathed as pure steam came from it.

Then it roared so loud the warehouse's windows shattered.

Who are you? Why did you attack the cave? Said Batman.

Let me know when it answers. Said Cheshire.

The creature just breathed as it slowly walked as the light overhead kept swinging.

Batman threw a batarang at it only for it to catch it in its mouth.

Then ate it.

Dude, why does It feel like we stepped into a horror movie? Said Kid Flash.

Probably because it's kind of? Said Artemis.

Team, battle ready! Said Aqualad as they and the two leaguers took stances.

The creature rolled its neck popping the joins really... slowly.

Then his head snapped forward and charged.

He batted down the others and charged for KF

Oh come on why me?! Said Kid Flash

He dodges only for the monster to quickly flip around and jump on the wall and leapt onto him.

Two words: Breath, Mint! Said Kid Flash as he used his hands to keep the monster from chomping down on him as saliva dripped on him

The creature then stuck out its tongue which struck the ground as Kid Flash turned his head.

I don't want to become breakfast! Said Kid Flash as its tongue rubbed his cheek.

Get off him! Said Artemis shooting an arrow that turned into a boxing glove that knocked it off.

The thing then bellows like a crocodile as it starred at her

Oh s***. Artemis said loading another arrow,

When it charged as her she fired it only for it to go to its hands and push off the ground flipping over the explosion made from it and ran right at her,

When she tried going for another arrow it took both hands and jabbed her shoulders before they just slumped.

Get away from her! Said Cheshire flipping in front of it and slashed its chest making it roar and back away.

It looked at the scratch, then it growled as smoke came from its mouth.

Steam seemed to come from the cut as it healed right before their eyes.

Great, Super-healing, Kung foo monster, hmm I'd watch that kind a movie. Said Kid Flash.

Not funny. Said Robin.

The creature then beat on its chest once before bringing one arm behind itself and angled up and one in front of it.

It growled as it rolled its neck.

Then the creature made movement,

It quickly pumped its arms before tucking it's left arm and made circles with the right and stopped with both arms to its side. (To Be more specific Kyoryu Grey's signature stance)

Wonder Woman charged as it did.

she threw the first punch which it caught and tosses the arm aside as it punches her in the stomach then the face before twisting and kicks her into the air.

Kid Flash charged in as its eyes flashed before it crouched and spun underneath Kid's punch and struck the back of his legs making him kneel before kicking him into Aqualad and Robin.

It's learning how we battle! Be careful! Said Aqualad.

Batman shot it with a grapple which began to coil around the creature.

It roared and roared as it shook.

It growled as it began to bring its arms out and the cable began to snap.

Then it broke free of the cable and clapped its hands sending everyone into walls.

It breathed as it walked towards the down heroes,

Screw this. Said Sportsmaster running away.

The creature huffed watching him as if saying," I'll catch you later."

It walked over and lifted Miss Martian up by her cape and reeled its other arm back.

She groans as she opens her eyes.

It looked at her and began breathing gently.

Well? What are you waiting for? She said.

The creature did something they didn't expect it put her down gently,

It just stood there looking at her breathing.

 **Me... Me... Meg... an...**

It held her shoulder as looked at her face.

The look it gave made her think it was asking for her help.

How... How do you know my name? She said.

 **The... pain... it... hurts...**

It roared as it held its head and backed away.

It breathed as it dropped its arms and looked at them all before running away.

Kid Flash breathed loudly.

Oh... my god. Was I the only one holding my breath? He said.

What just happened? Said Robin.

One part of a large puzzle. Said Batman.

Ugh, where's Cheshire? Said Artemis getting the feeling back in her arms.

She found on the wall, "Your Welcome," was etched in it.

And Blockbuster, Black Spider and Skull are gone. Said Zatanna.

Which direction did the creature take? Said Wonder Woman

Um, east, I think. Said Rocket.

Hey isn't the Cave... oh no! Said Kid Flash

Superboy! Said Aqualad.

Bioship now! Said Batman.

The team landed back in the hanger and raced when they reached a corner...

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Said Superboy as they almost ran him over.

He had a bowl of pizza rolls in his hand and Wolf stood beside him,

Superboy the creature was moving in this direction we thought it...

Well nope, I've been here the whole time and no creature. Said Superboy

Its true, sure I stepped away for a while to talk with Green Arrow, but he's been here, and on a ton of pain medication. Said Canary as she comes around the corner.

Hey, those are mine! Said Kid Flash

Don't see your name on them so they up for grabs. Said Superboy.

Conner did you use the whole bag? Said Aqualad.

What? I'm hungry! Said Conner as he walked away.

Come on Wolf, let's go watch a movie or something. Said Superboy.

Superboy is in the bathroom and puts water over his face and looks up at the covered mirror.

He looks at it and squints seeing something and began wiping away the fog as something is doing the same.

He sees the creature as he wiped enough as it broke the glass and grabbed him.

 **Conner!**

Superboy opens his eyes as he's on the couch with a shout.

Sorry, bout that. Said M'gann.

You were tossing and turning. Said M'gann.

I'm okay, Megan. Said Conner.

Miss Martian nodded and walked away from the couch.

Conner rubbed his hair breathing but recoiled back from his reflection on the glass in the foot stool thing in front of the couch (what are those called?)

He looked back at it seeing his own.

He breathes.

Wolf looks at him.

What's happening to me, boy? He said

Wolf groaned.

It's all in my head. That's it. Said Conner.

Meanwhile in an unknown location.

Sportsmaster breathes as he slides down a wall and sits down.

Thanks for the help, dad. Said Cheshire walking out of the shadows.

Shut up. He said taking his mask off.

Call it in. It's happened. Said Cheshire as she did the same thing he did.

Sportsmaster pulled out a black phone where he pressed a button and then moved it to his ear.

Put Luthor on the line. He said.

 **At Lexcorp**

Mercy Graves the bodyguard and assistant to Lex Luthor walks to a black chair as a hand reached and she put it in it.

Luthor speaking. Lex said as he rotates the chair to his desk.

It's happened. The Omega has awakened. Said Sportsmaster.

What?! I thought Project Ultimate Omega was a failure! Said Luthor.

No, it must've activated over time. He's already transformed twice. What do we do? Said Sportsmaster

Luthor leaned back into his chair and looked out the window,

Hide and pray it doesn't find you. Said Luthor hanging up

Problems? Said Mercy.

A oversight that may lead to the end of the Light and possibly the very Earth itself. Said Lex Luthor

At that moment in Conner's room he is alone as he stands in front of a mirror and slowly raised his arm as his right arm was the same as the creature.

His eyes slowly began glowing red.

 **Just what is happening to Superboy? Will he be able to find out how to control this mysterious new ability, or will he lose himself to the beast within? Tune in next time to find out more!**


	2. Reveal

**Howdy fans! It's me, here's chapter 2 now here is where things start spicing up ending with a heck of a cliffhanger! Read to find out!**

 **Now here's chapter 2 and I am sorry but I needed the other characters for this so I sped things up a bit.**

 **It's been a few months since the team's run in with the creature. The team found out who the traitor was, Red Arrow who turned out to be a Cadmus clone. He put the league under Vandal Savage's control with some tech they made from the events leading to that point. Batman and 6 other leaguers were missing for 16 hours which they called the incident The 16 hours. The team made a cure and kicked Klarion and Savage off the Watchtower. The team grew with more members, Beast Boy aka Garfield Logan who turned green and grew a monkey tail from the blood transfusion M'gann gave. Barbara became Batgirl, Cassie Sandsmark aka Wonder Girl, La'gaan aka Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle aka Jaime Reyes, Garth and Tula joined under the alias of Aquagirl and Tempest. Mal Duncan joined the team as did Karen Beecher under the alias of Bumblebee. Red Arrow has become obsessed with finding the real Roy Harper**

 **Robin aka Richard "Dick" Grayson had a growth spurt and became Nightwing while a boy named Tim Drake became the new Robin. ( Don't worry about Jason Todd I have a thought for him, it involves something red hint hint) (I think I got them all besides Impulse and Arsenal) Superboy and Miss M had a fall out and broke up for 2 months in which M'gann began dating La'gaan before the two reconciled and got back together which made La'gaan angry.**

 **Batman has made tracking down that creature the league's top priority and the Team's because they believe that creature did something to Superboy who seems to be getting sick, a thing that should be impossible for him being part Kryptonian. He won't tell the team what's going on which is what has lead them to this, following him into Cadmus to get the truth themselves.**

 **Chapter 2: The Beast's Identity Revealed**

"Remind me again how you managed to convince me to take part in this?" Said Kaldur.

"Because we need to find out what is happening with Conner." Said Dick.

"He will tell us when he is ready I do not feel right doing this." Said Kaldur as he held on as Miss M was piloting the Bioship.

"Okay, say we do it your way, he tells us when it's too late when we had the chance to help him." Said Nightwing.

Kaldur groans as he looks at Nightwing as Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"Have I ever told you I hate it when you make sense?" Said Kaldur,

Dick smirks,

"Once or twice, now get ready we're going down." Said Dick

"Am I the only one who thinks this is pointless? Infrared vision and super hearing remember? He'll hear us coming before we even get close." Said Wally.

"I placed a spell on us so Superboy can't hear or see us, so we're good." Said Zatanna.

"Really?!" Said Kid Flash before Artemis covered his mouth,

"Don't even think about it," said Artemis

"Okay let's go." Said Richard.

The team of 6 walk inside and meet Guardian.

"Oh hey guys, what're you doing here?" Said Guardian.

"We're looking for Superboy but don't tell him we're here." Said M'gann.

"Oh, Gotcha. He's down on Sublevel 52 with Dubbilex." Said Guardian.

Nightwing nods as they go to the elevator and go down.

They walk around until they heard Dubbilex's voice.

"I am afraid that this is serious, brother Superboy." He said,

"I know that!" Said Superboy before breathing

"These treatments are the only thing keeping your molecules from destabilizing, without them -"

"I know what would happen." Said Superboy.

"Destabilizing?" Said Kid Flash.

"Now I am wanting to know." Said Kaldur,

"But these are only a temporary solution. It will still happen." Said Dubbilex.

Superboy sighs as he looks down as he's sitting on a table.

"How long do I have?" Said Superboy.

"I do not know, years, months, weeks maybe even minute I do not know, brother but I will continue to try." Said Dubbilex.

"How will I tell the team?" To M'gann and Garfield? Said Superboy,

"Just be honest." Said Dubbilex.

"Oh what am I supposed to say? Hey guys, my molecules are going haywire and in a unknown amount of time something bad will happen to me?" Said Superboy,

Dubbilex shrugs

"Superboy... is dying." Said Kaldur.

Everyone looked down as M'gann covered her mouth and let tears drop.

Wally goes over and kicks a wall but it lets a piece of equipment fall over.

This gets Dubbilex and Superboy's attention.

"Who's there?!" Said Dubbilex going outside the room to see nothing.

The 6 we're back on the Bioship and we're heading back to the cave.

Later we see them with the other members of the team.

Garfield was hugging M'gann on the couch as the others were around in the living room.

"So do we tell Superboy we know?" Said Jaime.

"No let him tell us, we already betrayed his trust by going behind his back. We don't want to betray it anymore." Said Kaldur,

 **Recognized Superboy B04**

"No one say a word." Said Nightwing.

Superboy walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at everyone.

Hello?

"Hey Conner, how was your trip?" Said Garfield breaking the awkward silence.

"Ehh, boring as usual. Did I miss a meeting?" Said Conner.

"No, we were just hanging out. Batman hasn't given any missions...

"Team, I have a mission." Came Batman's voice

Till now, growled Nightwing.

Superboy shrugs as he goes to the main area,

"I told you we should've told him." Said Kid Flash.

"I'll work on it." Said Nightwing,

"Okay listen up, I have been doing readings down in Central city, its Intergang again. Arrow is away on another mission so I need you all to handle it. Nightwing I need you, Miss Martian, Bumblebee, Aqualad and Superboy -

"Actually Superboy won't be able to take part in this mission." Said Nightwing

"I'm not?"

"He's not?" Said Batman,

"Yes, because I was hoping for Wonder Girl to take part to get her some experience." Said Nightwing"

"You were?" Said Wonder Girl before Rocket elbowed her.

"Oh right." Said Wonder Girl.

"Nightwing what's going on?" Said Batman.

"Yeah." Said Conner.

"Nothing!" Said Nightwing though the look he gave Batman said otherwise.

"Nightwing a word, alone." Said Batman,

"Fine by me my favorite tv show is coming on." Said Conner walking out as everyone else did but the selected members.

"Okay start talking." Said Batman

Superboy sat on the couch and turned the TV flipped through channels until stopping on one.

He looks up and shouts as he sees the green creature but when he looked again he saw La'gaan

"Sorry." Said Conner.

"Aww, I'm used to it by now. How you doing?" Said the Atlantean.

"Fine, why?"

"No reason."

"Hey, uh, I made some crab cakes, you want some?" Said La'gaan

"Uh... sure."

"Cool."

La'gaan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tray holding the food,

"I don't want to sound cheesy. You know Conner just because you are dating M'gann now, and I'm the dumped boyfriend now, doesn't mean that we can't - huh?" Said La'gaan as he saw Conner was gone.

"I wasn't that cheesy was I?"

"Hey where'd Conner go?" Said Beast Boy

"I don't know he disappeared on me." Said La'gaan

"I hate it when he does that."

The two were on alert as a alarm went off.

"Team, get to the main room now!" Said Batman,

"Geez, never heard him like this before." Said Beast Boy

"Maybe we'll be seeing some action." Said La'gaan

"Okay everyone listen up, it's back." Said Batman as he pressed on a holo keyboard

Then a screen came up

It showed the creature that attacked months ago as it tore open the door to a meat factory

"It's in town so I need a team to come with me." Said Batman

"Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Beetle, Rocket, come on." Said Batman,

They approached the factory and found the Happy Harbor Police Department was standing outside of the factory

"Any news?" Said Batman approaching the police chief

"None, but it hasn't came out yet. We already pulled out the workers, it knocked some out but they'll be fine." Said the chief.

Batman nodded as he and the team walked inside.

Batman walked out from a corner with the others following

Rocket and Blue Beetle were walking backwards as they were watching their backs.

Along the walls were claw marks.

"You know this thing is dangerous and stuff but I have been wondering about something." Said Beast Boy

"What's that?" Said Beetle.

"This thing hasn't killed anyone. It had the perfect opportunity to kill Batman, Wonder Woman and Big sis with Rocket and the others before we joined but it just went and left. Hasn't been seen in months till now." Said Beast Boy

"Hmm." Batman was thinking

The team was getting close to the meat storage area when they found a cow hide laying on the floor.

"Geez, check out the bite marks! This thing could kill a animal with just one bite in the right place." Said Beast Boy as he had the knowledge to back this up as he's seen how animals like Lions and Crocodiles bite their prey.

"Um amigos, I don't like this, got a bad feeling." Said Blue Beetle.

"Agreed, something's wrong with this picture." Said Batman kneeling to the slab of meat

"The meat is still cold so it hasn't been outside for long." Said Batman standing up

The team heard roaring as from the rafters the creature dropped as they jumped away.

"I can't believe it the thing set a trap." Said La'gaan

"Guys I'm not liking the way it's looking at me." Said Beetle.

"Omega...

"It can talk?!" Said Beast Boy

"If it can talk then it can reason." Said Batman.

"Omega... has changed... since last... meeting." It said as if it was struggling to get the words out

Then it held its head before roaring.

Before it could charge it was covered by a bubble.

"Ha! Kinetic energy bubble, the more you hit it the stronger it gets!" Said Rocket.

 **Bubble... NO... HOLD... OMEGA!**

The creature began shouldering the thing and striking it.

It roared before it began vibrating and glowing.

The bubble began glowing red.

Some beams of the red light began coming out of the bubble.

"Can't... hold... it!" Said Rocket.

Then the bubble exploded and they were knocked out by slamming into the walls around them.

Omega shook his head as he looked at a groaning Beast Boy, then he walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

Beast Boy's hair moved to show his face.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and the two locked eyes.

"Well?"

Omega shook his head and slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Garfield..."

Omega put him down on the ground gently.

"H-how do you know my name?" Said Beast Boy

Omega breathed as he shielded his face as if he didn't want Beast Boy to look at him before running off.

Omega sped off and with a mighty leap from the entrance to the meat factory and leapt away.

"It's gone again." Said Batman,

"He knew me." Said Beast Boy

Batman and the others ran outside.

"Is everyone okay? Which direction did it go?" Said Batman.

"Yes it just ran, it didn't try attacking. Southeast, I believe." Said the police chief

"Just like last time it took to the direction of the cave." Said Batman

"Come on!" He said as they took off towards the cave again,

"What for? Shouldn't we be looking for it?" Said Rocket.

"I think I've figured everything out." Said Batman

The team raced back inside through the hanger door.

When they came back inside they found Superboy in the kitchen finishing up the crab cakes.

"Ah, come on I wanted some." Said La'gaan

"Sorry, I was starving." Said Conner.

"Superboy, come with me." Said Batman.

"Uh, okay?" Said Conner following him as they were in a room as the others, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter and Icon stood looking at Superboy sitting in a chair hooked up to a machine showing his heart rate his arms and legs were restrained.

Batman stood in front of him.

"Superboy, you have been secretive for the last few months, going off to Cadmus among other things but now I need answers. This is a lie detector." Said Batman.

Superboy gulped.

Wolf and Sphere sat looking but were uneasy

"Tell me, why have you been going to Cadmus?"

"Because I haven't been feeling well." Said Conner.

The Light on the machine glowed green showing he was telling the truth

"Is that what the drugs were for as well?" Said Batman.

"Drugs? What drugs?" Said Superboy before the machine made a buzzing sound glowing red.

He then looked down.

Batman put a bottle of pills on the table in front of him.

"Okay, yes, I have been taking them but Dubbilex told me to." Said Conner telling the truth as the machine made a dinging sound and glowed green.

"They're for me to lower my aggression, to keep me calm because my anger and my accelerated heart rate has been affecting my... condition."

"You mean your accelerated heart rate is making you die faster?" Said Batman,

"Die?! Who said I'm dying, I'm not dying! Who -

Conner stopped as he looked at the others

"You all followed me?" Said Conner

"We were worried about you," said Kaldur,

"I'm pretty sure if I was dying I would've said something."

"If you're not dying then what's happening to you?" Said Batman.

"I... I don't know." Said Superboy.

 **Ehhh!** the machine went off again

"You're lying, what is happening to you?" Said Batman

"I don't know!"

You could hear his heart rate was speeding up via the heart rate monitor as it began beeping faster.

"You have constantly hidden secrets from us. Been operating being our backs. Been disappearing for hours for these months, with no answer of where you were and what you were doing. I need a actual answer, Conner, now tell me what are you hiding?!" Said Batman.

Superboy's eyes dilated before looking at Batman, tore the restraint holding his right arm and grabbed him by the throat.

 **"WHAT PART OF I DON'T KNOW DON'T UNDERSTAND?!:**

Superboy began groaning before he tossed Batman aside and began shaking as his legs and other arm was freed and his heart beat began going so fast it looked like it was flatlining on the machine before it exploded

"Conner!"

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Icon, Wonder Girl and Red Tornado tried holding him down but they recoiled as his skin seemed to be burning hot.

From Red Tornado the temperature seemed to begin making his hands melt and they would have melted if he kept them on Conner any longer.

Steam seemed to erupt from him and the chair he was sitting in began melting

"No..." said Kaldur

We see Conner's arm mutate and change into a green clawed arm, leg morphing into a green scaled one, fins pop out from his back, his head mutate into a different looking one as two glowing red orbs pierce the smoke.

His voice deepening and becoming more guttural

The team heard footprints as from the smoke came the creature with a mighty step that cracked the floor.

"Conner?" said M'gann

"For once I wished I was wrong." Said Batman.

The smoke cleared showing the rest of it.

It roared as the smoke left its body

"Superboy is Omega?" Said Beast Boy

 **"Omega... SMASH!"**

It leapt at them roaring.

 **To be continued**

 **Superboy is the creature?! Now that Omega's 'cover' has been blown, what will happen next? What will become of our favorite Cadmus superhero?**

 **Tune in next time for more!**


	3. Evolution

**How's it going fans!? Today have I got something for you. I have decided to bring on some awesomeness. Oh and heads up I am bringing up the Omega prototypes, the number of how many wasn't my idea, it was my brother's who I lost to in rock, paper, scissors. He made a unbelievable number and he wouldn't stop whining until I agreed to using it, so sorry. He also suggested bringing on Doomsday as the first Omega prototype warrior, more a general really, I lost again so if you hate it, don't blame me, well you actually can for me being too good of a brother, but more blame him. There will be a hint of gore so heads up on that. I've made it clear but I will say it again, I own nothing but the Omega, he may look somewhat like Amazon Omega but he is not.**

 **Incase I haven't said it this is rated M for language and a small degree of gore.**

Everyone groans as they come to.

"Oh my head." said Wally as he got up.

"There's not much up there, so don't complain." said Artemis.

"Ha ha." said Kid Flash sarcastically

"Have a good nap, sleepyheads?"

Everyone turned around to see Klarion the Witch Boy

"Klarion!" Said Dr. Fate turning to the Lord of Chaos himself as he stood with Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Oceanmaster, The Brain and Ra's Al Ghul.

"What are you doing here? Here to rub it in?" Growled Nightwing.

Beast Boy groaned getting up and saw them.

 **"YOU!"** He shouted turning into a lion and charged at Queen Bee until Miss Martian lifted him up stopping him.

"Grr, let me go! She deserves it!"

"Easy Beast Boy!" She said eventually he calmed down but kept glaring at the Queen of Bialya.

"If we were here to kill you we would've done it while you all were unconscious but we're not here for that, we're here for your help." Said Vandal

Help, after all the shit you've done? What you did to Superboy?! Do you really think that we are going to help you?!" Said Nightwing.

"Superboy is the thing we need your help with." Said Lex Luthor

What do you mean?" Said Miss Martian.

"The Omega project was what turned Superboy into the monster you saw, we believed the procedure was a failure when he was exposed to the experiment, clearly we were wrong." Said Vandal.

"We collected the DNA of countless others across the multiverse to empower the Project courtesy of Klarion. Countless heroes and villains each with extraordinary abilities put into the project but none could ever handle the process. Countless test subjects lost but some still lived and were turned into mindless soldiers in the chance Superboy did become the Omega. 21 subjects lived, 20 were sent to capture the beast and all 20 were obliterated and mutilated." Said Lex Luthor holding a disk which lit up showing a holoscreen

 **(Warning gore alert!)**

They saw a video begin as they saw a grassy field on a mountain and it was storming with lightning flashing.

They saw the body of some Bat creature fall in front of the camera with it's lower jaw torn out. ( **Bat Amazon from Kamen Rider Amazons)**

The camera moved and everyone saw countless bodies of beast like humanoids male and female alike covering the ground each gruesomely killed some torn in half some had limbs removed and shoved into different parts of their bodies, some were torn directly in half as their wastes were shown layered around.

Then the camera moved showing Omega as he looked at the bodies before he was shot from behind and growls as his arm stretched out and was shoved through a creature as it became visible and pulled it towards himself before his mouth stretched open and bit down with his lower jaw directly in the chameleon like creatures mouth before Omega bit it's face right off. **(Biogreeza from Kamen rider Ryuki)**

Kid Flash ran behind everyone and threw up as did others

Some kind of spider female creature came from behind and bit Omega right in the neck as two of her spider like legs on her back stabbed him in the shoulders.

Omega roared as he reached up and tore them off and off her body before he threw his head back making her get off before he turned around and stabbed both attachments into both sides of her head and used them as a handle to twist her head backwards and yanked her head off then ate her head. ( **Amazon Ant Queen also from Amazons)**

Blue Beetle gagged and held his mouth as he ran behind the others.

"Fuck this!" he said before throwing up.

Then a group of 5 of ant like creatures dog piled him as Omega reached a arm out and crushed the skull of one before tossing it away and his eyes glowed and he blasted two with a red optic blast that decimated them completely and grabbed one by its arms and yanked them out before shoving them through it's chest and killed the last one by punching through it's chest squishing it's heart before slicing through it, slicing it in half. ( **Ant Amazons)**

Omega roared as he beat his chest with the lightning showing his body covered in the blood of his victims and the rain pouring on the battlefield as one of the creatures that looked like a rhino charged and began pushing Omega back towards the cliff only for Omega to stop it by slamming his feet down digging in. ( **Metalgelas)**

 **"OMEGA STRONGEST THERE IS!"**

Omega then tore it's right arm out before beating it's skull in with the appendage then tore a chunk out of the arm and ate the chunk

Omega then turned around and looked at the camera as it moved showing that it was one of the creatures

Omega leapt at it and everyone looked as the creature the camera was attached to whimpered as the camera was covered in blood and saw Omega tossing the camera wielding creature aside as it fell off the cliff and it fell to the sand as the creatures lower half fell in front of it,

The thing had some life in it as it turned to point the camera up the cliff as Omega tossed the three of his 'brothers and sisters' off the cliff as it looked something like a crow and another something like a jellyfish ( **The Crow and Jellyfish Amazons)** and the last that was like some type of monster **(Amazon Neo's origin form)** with multiple arms as they fell onto the ground and another one fell onto the camera shattering it but kept the feed going.

Omega leapt down onto the ground and growled as he looked at the last two of the test subjects.

The other two almost looked just like him except one was grey and the other was red. ( **Amazon Alpha and Sigma Origin Form)**

They didn't last long as Omega literally ate them alive. Then it ate the body of the monster one.

Then it's eyes glowed as Omega blasted the game cutting the feed

 **(Gore over, you may continue if you chose to skip)**

Lex pressed a button and the screen vanished

"Now you know what you're really up against." Said Ra's

"How could you turn Superboy into something like that?!" Said Miss Martian as she was held back

"If the Superboy had greater control of his emotions this might've never happened." Said Oceanmaster.

"Yeah because as a force grown teenager he has levels of control." Said Nightwing being sarcastic

"I don't get it. Omega never killed anything beforehand so why now? He spared Red Tornado who's a android and that one time he was at one of your robotics places he completely destroyed your robots. Those things weren't exactly living things, were they?" Said Beast Boy

"Hmm, smart this one. Yes, we never got rid of some of the bodies and -

"You turned those 20 into... into zombies!?" Said Kid Flash interrupting Luthor

"More Frankenstein than zombies, we restored them to life and turned them into mindless drones only made to capture Omega." Luthor said

"Which they failed in doing but that was enjoyable to watch! So much chaos, ha!" Said Klarion.

"Speak for yourself." Said Blue Beetle who burped and groaned as he almost threw up again.

"Anyways we don't want Omega captured just to put him under the Light's control but to defend ourselves against the very first of the Omega project, codenamed Doomsday." Said Vandal as Luthor showed another screen

The video this time showed a large grey skinned creature with what seemed like bones protruding from it's body with green pants.

 **(looks exactly like the one from the Death of Superman movie,)**

"This creature was born from the first test subject, it would've been perfect if it wasn't so uncontrollable. It learned and when we figured just what've happened if it was let loose... we decided to terminate it but with it's abilities it proved to be unkillable. So we cryogenically froze it and moved on, more than over a 100 and plus attempts we began getting desperate so we decided to use the Superboy. A process that at first showed no changes but now we see how the transformation was triggered through his emotions. A problem we discovered considering well... you understand." Said Ra's

"You seriously put a teenager through something that would cause him to transform when his emotions got over himself? You guys sure you're all that smart?" Said Artemis,

"Yes and like Ra's said we were desperate. Don't believe us unable to fix this." Said Lex Luthor.

"You can come up with impossible things, weapons and plans, yet you can't grow hair. Don't hate us for being cautious." Said Beast Boy as some of the others laughed as did Klarion.

Luthor grunted.

"Doomsday escaped from the arctic facility he was held in. We do not know where he is or where he is going. That's where you heroes come in. Knowing Doomsday he will most likely find and take down the strongest fighter he can find. Meaning Metropolis and Superman." Said Lex Luthor,

"You bred that thing to kill Superman didn't you?" Said Black Canary.

"Obviously, but Doomsday is too destructive, the battle would most likely level the city and many would die." Said Lex Luthor.

"Translation: You don't want anyone or anything to kill Superman except yourself, and you don't want Metropolis destroyed because you want it." Said Batman.

"Hmm, spot on as always detective." Said Ra's

"What about you all, what will you be doing?" Said Icon.

"We will be trying to find some back up plan, when all this goes south." Said Klarion.

"But another task for you all should be focused on finding the Omega. I have reasons to believe that it is the only being powerful enough to take Doomsday down, for good." Said Lex Luthor

"During the skirmish against Omega I placed a tracer on his body, if he hasn't found it yet, we got him." Said Batman.

Batman typed on the holoscreen computers and it showed a hologram of the Earth.

A red dot was shown on the continent of Australia.

"From Rhode Island to Australia in just a few hours? Definitely has flight." Said Nightwing.

"Few hours? It's morning now, you guys have been out all night." Said Klarion.

"We've been out all night? Geez." Said Kid Flash

"Doomsday has a headstart against us all and find Omega because without him we may all be facing our last days. Then again with the Omega around we may already be." Said Luthor before the Light were sucked into a portal

Nightwing, Aqualad, Kid Flash I want you three to try and get Omega to handle Doomsday. If not, find a way. Said Batman.

"What about the rest of us?" Said Zatanna.

"We are going to Metropolis and inform Superman of the Doomsday." Said Batman.

"What if we can't stop it?" Said Beast Boy

"Then we find a way, let's go!" Said Batman

"The Bioship is prepped and ready, please bring Conner back." Pleaded Megan.

"Bring back my big brother." Pleaded Beast Boy

"We will try. You have my word." Said Aqualad as he and the other two ran to the Bioship

"M'gann, Garfield, let's go." Said Black Canary.

The two Steel themselves and follow them to the Zeta beam teleporter

Meanwhile in a train yard.

A train conductor walked with a police officer and opened up one of the train cars as they saw a pile of hay and some large man sitting down wearing a trench coat and a large fedora.

"He jumped in during the refueling back in Colorado, look at the size of him." Said the Conductor

"Alright big guy, get out." Said the officer

The large man lifted his head up and we saw red eyes.

"You do not want to do this." The man said.

"I said out!" Said the officer

The large man stood up as the train car he was in shifted as he tore the roof off and leapt out.

"What the hell are you?!" Said the officer.

"I am Doomsday, and you're lucky I'm not in a killing mood." Said Doomsday as they saw his grey skin and he patted them sending them to the ground and knocking them out,

Doomsday looked out and saw Metropolis

"I'm coming for you." He said as he began walking towards the city ( **I got the idea from that episode of X-Men evolution where Juggernaut rode on a train)**

Back with Aqualad, Kid Flash and Nightwing we see them in the Bioship flying over the ocean and they were talking with Batman and the others.

"Okay, let's think, why would Omega be in Australia?" Said Nightwing.

"To be all he can be?" Said Kid Flash trying to lighten the mood,

"No, let's think where has it attacked in the past?" Said Batgirl

"Hmm let's see there's all those times he attacked us and did that freaky green light show with his eyes." Said Kid Flash **(These things happened during the time skip)** as he spun in his chair as Nightwing was piloting

"Which we learned that he was scanning us and learning our powers, gear and fighting styles." Said Batman.

"There's that thing where he hacked into the computers at the hall of justice." Said Beast Boy

"Where we learned he was part robotic and downloaded all of our information." Said Wonder Woman,

The screen suddenly turned staticky as it added another box.

"Nightwing?" Said Aqualad.

"It's not me, somebody's hacking into the communication link." Said Nightwing.

It showed Lex Luthor as behind him was a forest showing he was where Omega was located when the other test subjects found him,

"Luthor, what do you want now?" Growled Beast Boy

"To tell you what is in Australia but first let me show you this. I'm at the exact coordinates the Omega was previously located." Said Luthor as he moved his camera to show the battlefield but all the bodies were gone

"What happened to the bodies?" Said Black Canary.

"According to the camera footage after we found and repaired it and... cleaned it." Said Luthor who shivered.

"Get to the point!" Said Batman.

"Omega consumed the bodies. Evident of the found camera." Said Luthor.

Everyone blinked at this.

"You mean he... and you... **EWWWWW!** " Said Artemis as everyone but Batman joined in the last word though the look of disgust was shown.

"I'm not happy about it okay! How do you think I felt having to dig through all of the creatures droppings!?" Said Luthor as he was disgusted to dig through Omega's crap.

"Look, I've done a energy reading on Omega." Said Luthor as his screen was replaced with a picture of Omega and a gauge beside him,

"This is the last reading available just a few months ago."

He points to the left one as the gauge was somewhat small.

"And this is after he consumed the creatures." Said Luthor

He pointed to the other and it showed that Omega had more power.

"He gained more power when he consumed them." Said Aqualad.

"And apparently craps out the inedible bits of what he eats." Said Kid Flash.

"How many bodies are in Australia?" Said Beast Boy.

"And why there anyway?" Said Blue Beetle

"Because of the immense jungle, the predators, poisonous plants..." said Luthor.

Many of them had a "really" look on their faces.

"What?"

"Was Madagascar crowded?" Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah that would've been a way better choice it has..." began Kid Flash as half of the team joined on the discussion.

"Enough!" Said Batman.

"Yes I considered the jungles of Madagascar but I was outvoted." Said Luthor,

"HmmHmm." Said most of them not buying it.

"Can we please focus!?" Said Luthor.

"Okay, how many bodies are in this facility? 10 more, 80, 100?" Said Kid Flash.

"Please." Said Luthor like they thought he'd actually leave it at that.

"How many?" Said Batman.

999,109,869,969,942 well 22 considering Omega ate 20 of them." Said Luthor.

Everyone's mouth was dropped at this.

"Why?! Why that many times?!" Said Wonder Girl.

"Wanted the project to succeed so we kept going."

 **"STILL!"** Said the team.

"I agree with that we should've stopped in the millions." Said Luthor.

 **"YEAH RIGHT!"** Said the team.

"Enough!" Said Batman

"Here is the coordinates of the base in Australia. I'd hurry if I were you." Said Luthor cutting off the connection.

"Coordinates received and we're off." Said Nightwing.

"Hurry because Omega has a head start, if it consumes those trillions of bodies..." said Batman

"Nothing may be able to stop it." Said Aqualad

In Metropolis we see the disguise wearing Doomsday walking with his hands in his trench coat

He glances up and sees the tall buildings such as Lexcorp and the Daily Planet and smirks as he goes on his way

We see Lex in his building signing papers.

In front of him is Vandal and Klarion.

"Aren't you worried that Doomsday isn't coming here for Superman but for you, Luthor?" Said Vandal.

"Not exactly, Doomsday wouldn't get the chance, the Boy Scout wouldn't let him," said Lex as his assistant Mercy Graves walked in with more papers.

"Thank you, Mercy."

The group hears knocking as they look at the door.

"Come in!" Said Luthor as no one did.

"I said come in!" Said Lex.

"There's no one at the door sir, you may want to take a look." Said Mercy as she pointed at the window.

They saw Doomsday floating there with his arm at the glass knocking again as he grins.

Then he laughs a cackle that sounds like it belongs on the green goblin.

"Since you gave me permission to come in." Said Doomsday as he pressed a finger on the glass shattering it.

He then floated and landed on the floor.

"Hello... father." Said Doomsday

"Hmm, I expected more, father. Aren't you happy to see me after all these years? Said Doomsday as he slowly approached.

Mercy activated her weapon arm and fired a missile at Doomsday...

Who opened his mouth and ate it.

There was a muffled explosion as he burped smoke.

"Hmm spicy." He said

"How long has it been, father? 25, 30 years since you put me in the freezer?" Said Doomsday

"You did that to yourself, last time I saw you, you couldn't make a decent sentence." Said Luthor.

"I evolved, became more than just that mindless beast I previously was. But I came back... for you... for revenge." Said Doomsday

Mercy began blasting him with a rapid firing gun as he walked towards her and pressed a finger to the end of the gun as her robotic arm exploded sending her into the wall

"You see I learned something from my experience in that block of ice. That I am going to take my time with my revenge, I'm going to crush you and make you watch as I take everything away from you. I will make you watch as I kill Superman and when I am done will I grant you the sweet release of death." Said Doomsday,

"Ooh, I like this one!" Said Klarion

"The release of freedom has put me In a good mood, but I will be back." Said Doomsday as he flew out the window.

Lex breathed as he sat back down.

"I hate this experience so much, if the Omega never awakened then all of this wouldn't have ever happened!" He said.

"All too true but there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just hope those children have redirected the Omega from the facility or we will be in deeper trouble." Said Vandal.

Meanwhile with the three heroes.

We see Aqualad slicing a plant with his water bearers.

"Gah! Hold up!" Said Kid Flash as he was pulling his leg out of a vines.

"What's wrong is the mighty Kid Flash afraid of a little Australian rainforest excursion?" Said Nightwing.

"No! The mighty Kid Flash is getting eaten alive by mighty mosquitoes!" Said Kid Flash

"We are almost there just another mile." Said Aqualad.

"Ugh, why couldn't we fly there?" Said Kid Flash.

"Because it was made by Lex Luthor." Said Nightwing,

"Kid we don't know if the base had anti aircraft artillery and we could've gotten the Bioship blasted down." Said Aqualad.

"I hate this jungle! I miss my tv!" Said Kid Flash.

"Oh shut up!" Said Nightwing

The trio of heroes enter a mountain range and look inside it.

"Great like I haven't had enough sand in my shoes." Said Kid Flash as he sat on a rock and sand was being poured out of his right boot,

"Wally, I have to ask. Why have you been like this ever since Conner became that beast?" Said Kaldur after drinking some water.

Wally looked down at the shifting sand.

"To tell the truth, I'm afraid for Conner." Said Wally

Aqualad and Nightwing look at each other then back to him.

"I grew up watching monster movies, a lot of which a friend becomes the monster everyone is trying to take down. A lot of them all ended with them having to kill the monster because the friend was gone. I just want all of this be some bad dream that I can wake up from and see Conner back to normal!" Said Kid Flash.

"I think we all do." Said Nightwing.

"Look Wally I too am worried about Conner but we can't let our fears stand in our way and I promise we will find a way to change him back." Said Aqualad

Wally looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, lets keep moving!" Said Aqualad.

In a dark place we see a claw go down with blood covering the hand.

Then a sniffing sound is heard.

"So they're coming? Go! Before they ruin my buffet!" A distorted voice was heard as a humanoid Dingo like creature was seen before running through a building like complex.

A head turns showing a glowing red orb like eye is seen before the creature laughs

We see Aqualad Nightwing and Kid Flash walking inside the canyon on a path.

"According to the GPS the facility is just ahead, just a mile." Said Aqualad.

"Greatness!" Said Kid Flash

Suddenly the trio began hearing howls and sounds echoing through the canyon.

Then Kid hides behind Nightwing and pokes his head over his shoulder.

"What's that?" He said.

"Trouble." Said Nightwing.

The sounds kept echoing as the wind blew the sand up some.

"Guys I am not liking this." Said Kid Flash.

"Where is it?" Said Nightwing bringing out his batons.

Aqualad turned and looked down the path before looking up,

"Up there." He said, pointing to the top of the canyon overhead.

The dingo like creature was at the top and looked down at them,

"That creature is emitting a similar energy that Omega has. It's a mutation." Said Aqualad looking down at his pad device.

"This is perfect." Said Nightwing.

"How?" Said Kid Flash.

"Because that means he is here." Said Nightwing.

The creature looked down at them before jumping off and falls towards them.

The trio take it on as it lands in front of them.

Meanwhile in Metropolis we find Superman after rescuing Lois Lane, again, in a construction site.

Superman lands as he puts Lois down.

"I'll say it again, you always seem to be at the wrong place and time." Said Superman.

"Well considering my story was dealing with construction I kinda saw it coming." Said Lois Lane.

"Yo, supes am I glad to see you, I don't know how that line broke holding up the walkway." Said the construction chief.

"I looked and saw one of the supports was worn down and snapped under the pressure I'd get that one fixed. Wait - something's coming." Said Superman as he heard something with his super hearing.

"Superman look out!" Said Lois.

Superman looked up just as a oil truck was dropped right on him and exploded.

After the explosions Superman grunted as he kicked a piece of the truck off.

"Not gonna lie I felt that." Said Superman.

"Superman are you -

 **BOOM!**

A mighty thud was heard along with footsteps as through the smoke came, him!

"Superman, I am Doomsday, and I have come to kill you. Is now a bad time?" Said the boney monster

"Doomsday, I've heard about you," said Superman.

"From my father undoubtedly. He created me to be the greatest weapon and to be the General for his and the Light's army, but I am nobody's slave. I kill what I want, when I want to, and how I want to do it. He robbed years of my life, I suspect the appropriate course of revenge is killing you, his greatest enemy." Said Doomsday.

"You may have to wait on that."

Doomsday turned around and saw the league looking at him.

Miss Martian and the other members of the team were there too.

"Oh the green ones, I have heard about you from the link I share with my... baby brother. He cares a lot about you two." Said Doomsday pointing at Miss Martian and Beast Boy.

"Perhaps killing or beating you to a inch of death will bring him here, so that way I can kill him." Said Doomsday as he marched forward.

Meanwhile back in Australia with the others we find Nightwing holding the mutated Dingo's mouth open with his batons.

"Hey fur Ball!" Said Kid Flash

The creature kicked Nightwing away before it began getting pelted with rocks.

"We are wasting time, exactly why Omega sent this creature!" Said Aqualad as he used his bearers to make a mace sending the thing into the canyon wall as it bounced off and to the ground.

Meanwhile back with Omega.

Inside the facility and in the room containing the bodies we hearing roaring and lights flashing.

The roaring was heard from outside to the canyon.

The trio looked.

"Oh no." Said Kid Flash

"We're too late." Said Nightwing,

In Metropolis we see the city getting wrecked as they all tried taking Doomsday on but they still couldn't find a weakness to the creature.

Superman perked and turned as he could hear the roaring as too could Doomsday.

Inside the facility we see a camera showing the trio battling the creature.

Then we hear laughing.

"You've outlived your usefulness."

Then a clawed hand pokes the creature through the screen.

Back with the trio.

They back up as the creature began gasping and it's body began bubbling.

"Get down!" Said Aqualad.

The three got behind a rock just as the mutated Dingo exploded

"Okay, what just happened?" Said Kid Flash poking his head out.

"I believe that the Omega only intended for the creature to live for a small amount of time to stall us." Said Aqualad.

"Okay, I've been wondering something. If the Omega is supposed to be this mindless beast that attacks whatever gets in its way then how come it's been able to think of things like this?" Said Nightwing.

"I believe that we are going to find out just what exactly the Omega is." Said Aqualad.

The trio ran to the end of the canyon and saw the facility, it was disguised as a rock structure but with a huge chunk of it torn out it was obviously the place.

They went inside to find the guards were machines, giant machines and were torn apart.

The holding facility is just ahead!" Said Aqualad reading the map as they opened a door.

"Woah!" Said Kid as he looked up and saw what looked like a endless room filled with containers that were all destroyed and blood was everywhere.

A laughter echoed through the halls as did loud footsteps

"Greetings, my friends. Sorry for the mess but the food was so delicious I just couldn't -"

Came a voice as from one of the hallways came...

Omega but now he was different. He now had Conner's black hair that reached bellow it's waist as now stood taller than before and was more muscular than before. His features were more defined as it now had a long tail swishing behind himself and had two large bat like wings on it's back.

"Help myself." Omega said before cackling as the trio looked up at him. He wasn't large like a tree but he appeared to be 7'8

"We're surprised, a couple days ago you couldn't make a decent sentence." Said Aqualad.

"I've evolved. I've gained so much power that no one can even begin to comprehend. I guess you all want me to surrender to go back to puny Superboy? Well forget it! I won't ever go back to that shrimp, I may have had super strength but did you see how many times I got my a** handed? With this power no one will ever beat me, I am the strongest being there is!" Said Omega.

"Now we know that ain't Superboy talking!" Said Kid Flash.

"Hey, big green, I have a question. M'gann told us something about one of the few times she was able to enter your mind. What was with those things in there? Some kind of fishtail attached to a arm, two glowing blue eye things and snakes attached to a head." Said Nightwing.

The trio watched Omega's eyes turn yellow, then black, then to purple before returning back to red as he smirked.

"Why spoil the game that easy? You have the world's greatest detective as your mentor and yet none of you will be able to handle what is coming." Said Omega.

"You know you really shouldn't leave the table until you've finished your food. You forgot one." Said Kid Flash.

"Oh you mean Doomsday? I can crush him as easily as swatting a fly." Said Omega.

"Then prove it." Said Aqualad.

"What do I have to prove. I am the strongest! You know I am loving this new body, and I want to take it for a test drive and I see three willing participants right in front of me." Said Omega as he stepped forward showing the rest of his head as the back of it showed those pointed ends of his head had grown longer and were curved upward almost like half a crown.

"Oh shit." Said Kid Flash

Meanwhile back with the others we see they're not doing so good.

Half the league has already been taken down as Doomsday has proved that he is not easy to beat.

"Grr, where are Aqualad, Kid Flash and Nightwing!?" Said Artemis.

"Yeah we're getting crushed out here." Said Blue Beetle.

Back with the trio we see Kid Flash was down as was Nightwing as Omega held Aqualad by the throat.

"Should've minded your own business Kaldur, you all weren't even a warm up." Said Omega.

"You... have... to save them." Said Aqualad.

"Who? My father who claimed he'd have time for me when he never delivered on that. Or my other father who wanted a weapon? Said Omega.

"Garfield... M'gann..."

This got Omega's attention instantly.

"What about them?" Omega said as he pulled Kaldur closer to his face.

"They're... going... to die. You... have to... save them."

"From who?" Said Omega.

Kaldur pointed at the screens as Omega turned around and looked at the television screens and looked at the battle against Doomsday and saw Beast Boy who was a rhino get flung into a truck.

"What's more important... to you? You're claim of... being the strongest, or your love for them?" Said Aqualad.

Omega looked at the ground before looking back at him and growls

Meanwhile in Metropolis we see just destruction as Doomsday stood before the fallen members of the team and league.

Doomsday laughed as he looked at them all.

"I told you I am invincible, now to have some fun. Eenie meenie miney mo, which one of you said the first to go?" Sang Doomsday as he looked at all of them.

"You."

Doomsday picks Megan up by her neck and extends his blade on his right arm.

"No." Said Beast Boy trying to get up but couldn't.

"Wait your turn, kid." Said Doomsday

Doomsday looks right at Miss Martian,

"You all seriously thought you could defeat me? **ME?!** I was made to kill Superman, to kill everything in my way! **I'M THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!** " Doomsday shouted.

Suddenly down the street the ground literally exploded like a napalm strike as everyone struggled not to be blown away by the wind as Doomsday drops Miss Martian and turns as his hair blows with the gusting wind.

From the smoke and ashes two red eyes shined through and the figure walked out to show.

Omega!

"You sure about that?"

"Baby brother! My how you've grown! I see you've been eating your greens." Said Doomsday as he put his arms out.

"Yes and they were delicious but I haven't finished my meal, I have one last piece to eat." Said Omega rolling his neck.

"Do you honestly think I'm just going to let you do that?" Said Doomsday.

"I don't think I know."

"That's what you think." Said Doomsday rolling his shoulder,

"Let's do this!" The two said.

 **Will Omega defeat Doomsday and consume him thus increasing his power again? Will Doomsday kill Omega thus making him impossible to stop? What will happen? Tune in next time for more! The thing below is something I'm trying out.**

 **Hey guys, it's me Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy here!**

 **This is crazy, but I know big bro can handle that giant boney monster dude! I just wish we could help him before this clash of titans drops Metropolis to the ground! But what will happen to big bro after? And who's this pink armored dude and his friends? What do they want with him?**

 **It's not pink it's magenta!**

 **See ya there, dudes!**

 **Chapter 4: The passing through warrior arrives!**


	4. Arrival

**What's up dudes?! I have decided to keep going until my favorite couple reunite just for you guys! Now that thing I tried in the previous chapter with Beast Boy is something I'm trying again, let me know what you think. I am sorry for the chapter being so short, I did not realize that it was that short when I made it, but at least I can get to the next chapter.**

Doomsday starred at Omega as the wind blew making their long hair sway with it.

Thunder boomed as storm clouds rolled in making it rain.

Even with the drops covering them they didn't stop their stare down.

Then as a lightning bolt struck not the ground but it was right between their areas.

Then the two charged at each other.

The two clashed as they slide across the street and then charging again.

This time Omega leapt spinning striking Doomsday across the face with his tail before slamming him with his fist sending the grey monster across the street.

Doomsday charged at Omega and the two locked arms and Doomsday raised Omega up not letting go.

Then Omega brought himself back down by moving his arms and pushed Doomsday off.

The monster then tried spin kicking Omega who ducked and was blasted by Doomsday by his heat vision making the green skinned mutation slide backwards digging into the concrete

Omega shook his head as he got back up and his eyes glowed as he shot multiple red beams that struck Doomsday all over.

The grey beast groans as his body is smoking before falling to his knees and growls

Doomsday roars that shakes the ground as he charged.

Omega did the same as well and the two charged at each other.

Their combined force they use in their bodies to run shake the ground like a earthquake

The two leap at each other but Omega proved the stronger as he tackled Doomsday and the two fall to another part of the city.

Beast Boy finally gets up but Batman stops him just as he was about to go forward.

"There's nothing you or any of us can do to help. He's on his own." Said Batman.

"Be careful, Superboy."

The two titans crash right into the ground and began tumbling as they tried getting the other

Doomsday is pushed away and was still rolling as Omega gave chase.

Overhead we see, none other than Lois Lane in a helicopter reporting the battle.

"Just when we thought Superman and the League were down for the count a mysterious reptilian like creature showed and appears to match Doomsday power to power." She said.

Her cameraman was none other than Jimmy Olsen as the red head was sitting in the chopper filming.

Omega and Doomsday began exchanging fists as with each punch you could see the shock waves go with the force of each punch.

The two pulled their arms back and roared as they slammed their fists into each other's faces.

The shockwave sent everything flying and would've sent the helicopter away if the pilot didn't maneuver through it.

"Unbelievable it seems these two titans are determined to crush the other! But can this lizard thing take this Doomsday down? A feat that not even the man of steel was able to do." Said Lois.

"Ms. Lane! I'm going to have to land, this storm is picking up!" Said the pilot.

Lois groaned as she closed the helicopters door as it went to land.

Omega and Doomsday breathed as they looked at each other again.

"Not bad brother, but you're no match for me!" Said Doomsday

"Keep telling yourself that, this battle royal has only just begun!" Said Omega.

The two began running in the same direction and were blasting at each other until the stopped which made their feet dig into the concrete before they went at each other again.

The two pushed off each other before they looked at each other with their eyes glowing.

The two push off as they flew at each other shouting.

Batman and the rest looked up into the sky as a giant explosion went off.

This got everyone's attention.

They were watching within a building going over their injuries.

"Come on big bro! Take him down!" Said Garfield.

"Don't lose!" Said Miss Martian.

"What's the point?" Said Batman.

Everyone turned to him as he watched explosions go off as the location the two were fighting.

"Even if he takes Doomsday down, he will just get more powerful and what about the city? At this rate the two may destroy Metropolis as they fight."

"No! I know big bro, the area they're in doesn't have any civilians due to Flash and Kid Flash getting everyone out and in case you haven't noticed he's containing the battle to that area. Just you watch, big bro won't let him destroy Metropolis." Said Beast Boy still having faith Conner was still inside Omega fighting.

"Right, sis? Sis?" Said Garfield as he saw M'gann was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Said Artemis,

"There!" Pointed out Blue Beetle as they saw her flying to the battlefield.

Everyone followed

Miss Martian landed in the area and was running towards it until Flash stopped her.

"Whoa, Kid where are you going?"

She density shifts right through him.

"Through me apparently."

"Conner!"

She finds the battlefield and spots the two growling as they stare at each other as they're surrounded by flames,

Their eyes glow as they fire at each other and they're beams clashing causing a massive explosion which catches the two in it and would've got Megan if Flash didn't speed her out of there.

"Please be okay! Please be okay!" Said Miss Martian looking at the smoke

Then she spots a figure walking through the smoke making her smile.

Before she realized that it wasn't Omega but Doomsday.

Everyone took a stance as Doomsday looked at them...

Before falling to his knees as Omega's tail was in his back before the appendage was torn out of his backside.

"You gave me a good battle and I let to take my new body for a proper test run. But enough stalling. Said Omega as he picked up Doomsday who grunted and tried moving but found he couldn't.

"Oh that? I found that I can affect my opponents body with things like neurotoxin, so that makes you stay put." Said Omega as he grinned.

"Now, its... dinner time."

Omega's mouth opened wide, like he possibly dislocated his lower jaw to make his mouth open that wide.

Doomsday shifted but was helpless as Omega began consuming him whole.

Omega cackles as a aura flows from him making his hair lift as the aura flowing from him making hurricane force winds

Everyone covered their eyes because of the blinding light and brace themselves as to not be blown away by the wind

The light became a large pillar shooting into the sky before it shrunk just before a large explosion went off.

The center of the crater was still glowing as the smoke blew away

Omega was seen as his body grew again and on his head grew more spikes like the ones on the back of his head.  
Except they grew more and now appeared like a crown upon his head

Omega looked at his new body and looked up where the pillar of his energy went and made a hole in the clouds as they disappeared completely from over Metropolis

Omega turned and looked at everyone and grinned,

"Do you like my new body? You'll find my body after I acquire my full powers quite lovelier. Let me give you a taste of my new powers." Said Omega approaching them.

"Conner, please." Said Miss Martian

Omega stopped as he groans before he fell to his knees holding his head.

"M'gann!"

Everyone was shocked to not hear Omega's beastial voice but..

Conner's!

"Get away!"

"Conner, you can beat this!" Said Miss Martian.

"No... please... kill me!"

The look of horror was on everyone's face.

"No! We can't, we won't!" Said Artemis.

"Please... I can't... control!"

"Please big bro, you can beat him! Fight it!" Said Garfield.

"Not him... them!"

"Them? Who are they?" Said Robin,

"Conner, who are they? Where are they?" Said Miss Martian.

"In... my head! Too... powerful!

"No they're not! You are Superboy, you can take on anyone! Show these guys whose boss!" Said Beast Boy

Omega's eyes turn yellow as he looked at him and grabbed him.

 **"HE IS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH, HE WILL NEVER BE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO STAND AGAINST US! THIS SHELL WILL SERVE OUR CAUSE!"** The voice that came didn't sound like either Conner nor Omega.

Then he threw him.

"Who are you?" Said Superman.

 **"We are beings that came from across dimensions to rule this world. You will find out who we truly are soon enough, a moment that will never happen!"** This time two other voices joined the one as Omega's eyes turned from blue to yellow to black.

Then he lunged at them.

 **Final attack ride: De-de-de-Decade!/ Di-di-di-Diend!**

Omega was sent flying by two beams.

Everyone looked back as they saw two green eyes walk out of the smoke and the guns that shot Omega were in the two strangers hands. One was pink or maroon in armor as the other was blue,

Omega put his arm out through the smoke and swiped it sending it away.

His eyes widened before he glares at them.

 **"You...!"** The trio of voices said

"Who... who are you?" Said Miss Martian.

"We're just passing through Kamen Riders. Remember that." The pink or maroon man said.

 **Who are these mysterious armored belt wearing strangers? And what are their plans for Omega? Who are these mysterious beings that have taken over Superboy and Omega's body and will the team ever get Conner back?**

 **Tune in next for more!**

 **Hey there faithful fans, Miss Martian here!**

 **These two guys just showed up out of no where and they just attack Conner! Who are they and why are they here? Just who are these three beings that have taken over Conner's mind and just what is their connection to these guys that call themselves Kamen Kiders and these warriors called Ultraman? I won't let them take Conner away from me and Garfield!**

 **See you there!**

 **Chapter 5: The Omega becomes whole!**


	5. Completion

**What is up my fans! Here is the chapter that I have been dying to get to, the one before the finale and before I get back to the show. I have a new poll up for this story, that my loyal fans should vote on.**

Omega stared at the two as his eyes glow with such rage.

"Kamen rider Decade and Diend. How'd you get here?"

"Your energy has been blasting through worlds, ours included, and there's." Said Decade pointing behind Omega.

Omega turned around to see seven red and silver beings with six having blue lights on their chests and he didn't but had a green light on his forehead just like the one with horns on his head.

"Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Leo. Damned Ultra brothers, how'd you even get here?! We sent you through a portal!" Said Omega

"Our knowledge of wormholes." Said Zoffy,

"We have come to stop you." Said Ultraman as the 9 warriors took stances

"You think you scare us? You don't! You don't! You Don't, **YOU DON'T!** "

Omega blasted off the ground and fired at them.

Ultraman and Taro made shields protecting the team and the league.

"Get out of here, leave this to us." Said Taro.

"What? No!" Said Miss M as she did not know these people and their plans.

"No time to argue." Said Decade as he sucked them into a silver portal

 **"NO!"** Said Miss M trying to stop him only to get sucked in herself

Everyone found themselves back in Mount Justice.

"They got you two?" Said Nightwing as he, Kid Flash and Aqualad were there to.

"What is going on?" Said Artemis.

"Ask him." Said Wally pointing to the hall as they hear footsteps.

"Says his named is Kamen Rider Ichigo." Said Nightwing,

The armored rider walked forward.

"My apologies for any discomfort but if you will allow me, I will explain everything. Including just what happened to the young boy being controlled." Said Ichigo.

"Tell us. Please." Said Miss M.

Meanwhile back to the fight.

We see Diend get sent flying into a pole.

Omega growls as he stood.

 **Kamen rider: Faiz!**

Decade inserted a card into his belt and red lines were around him as he became a different rider.

He held another card and inserted it then.

 **Form Ride: Faiz Accel!**

The armor flipped open showing a layer underneath and the yellow lights on the helmet turned red and the colors changed to silver.

Decade raised his arm as some wrist device was there and he pressed a button.

 **Start up!**

The number 10 appeared on it as it counted down.

Decade disappeared as a blur.

 **Final Attack Ride: F-F-F-Faiz!**

Omega was surrounded by red cone like objects.

"Think again!"

Omega made a barrier around himself made of green electricity stopping them when they tried attacking him and shouted as he blasted the barrier outwards sending Decade flying and changing him back to his regular form.

 **"Specium Kousen!/Storium Kousen!"** Said Ultraman, Jack and Taro as the two put their arms like a + and shot blue beams from where the wrists meet while Taro glowed with a rainbow energy before putting his arms into a reverse L and fired a rainbow like ray.

Omega growled as he back handed the beams sending them into a building destroying it,

"Are you so willing to destroy the boy that is our shell?" Said the trio of voices again.

The Ultra brothers looked at each other with thought of their actions.

Omega cackles as he looked at them,

"You're very heroic natures are your greatest flaws! You will not kill this shell as long as we inhabit it but we are not the same!"

Omega blasted them with fire knocking them over.

Ultraman Leo got up.

"We may not be able to kill your body, but we can still knock him out and find a way to free him from your control!"

Leo leapt up as did Decade from behind.

Leo's right foot lit on fire as he was coming down.

 **Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!**

Cards matching the one Decade inserted in his belt formed in front of him as he leapt and went through them with his right foot pointing at Omega

Omega smirked as he raised his arms and stopped them in their place as they grabbed their feet stopping their kicks.

Omega then spun around launching Decade into Diend and Leo into the other Ultras.

Omega laughs at them.

"After years of our battles, we'd never believe that it would be so easy to finally destroy you! You have annoyed us for these last few months, but no longer! Now you die!"

Omega put his arms out as lightning began shooting from his fingers creating a sphere in front of him made of energy.

The Ultra brothers and Decade and Diend watch as it's being made.

Suddenly electricity flowed around Omega as he groaned and fell to his knees as the sphere dissipated.

"Gah! This shell still does not have it's full power, we must acquire it if we are to proceed. And the body has been charged with too much power too soon, we have to retreat."

The heroes look at each other before looking back at Omega.

"Apologies for not destroying you as promised, but the next we meet it'll be the last!" Said Omega as he vanished.

"We failed, again." Said Ace.

"We will not. We will save the boy." Said Zoffy.

"Let's go." Said Jack.

Decade nodded as he opened another portal.

"That kid still hits freaking hard." Groaned Diend walking into it.

They arrived at Mount Justice and saw everyone.

Ultraman shook his head to Ichigo.

"As I was saying. We come from our own universes after three individuals that came to this world. They have been gaining more and more power over these months. We believe that they are within your friend and have taken over his body and mind. Your friend has impressed us as he's taken back control from the trio whenever he was about to kill someone." Said Kamen Rider Ichigo.

"Why are you only showing up now?" Said Batman.

"We wished not to add to your problems and whenever the creature transformed back we couldn't read the energy. But now he has learned how to hide from us." Said Ultraman Jack.

"With how powerful you say you are, how have you not been able to stop him?" Said Aqualad.

Decade opened another portal and motioned for them to follow as the portal moved taking them.

They all found themselves inside a base as the room was gigantic.

"This is a base we created inside of the mountains of Nevada, we are currently 5,000 miles underground." Said Zoffy.

"Why'd you make the rooms so big?" Said Blue Beetle,

"Working space and to fit us when we go to our normal size." Said Taro.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Excuse me, uh Mr. Zoffy... whatever! A couple of hours ago I remember Omega transformed our friends Wolf and Sphere, when we woke up they were gone. You wouldn't happen to be responsible for their disappearances, would you?" Said Garfield.

"Yes and we apologize for that. Had we not intervened the canine and machine from New Genesis would've been trapped in those bodies, but we have helped them return to normal, somewhat." Said Ultraseven.

Decade opened a door and everyone saw Wolf and Sphere in the bodies they were transformed into by Omega.

Wolf was like a large werewolf and Sphere took a humanoid robotic from (picture a female version of Gridman)

The two saw them and ran to them transforming back to their normal canine and ball forms.

"They have learned to become the forms themselves and found that the Omega has no influence over them." Said Jack.

"You were going to answer our questions." Said Superman.

"Of course, this way." Said Ace.

As they were walking Batman was beside the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart.

"Have you ever heard of these guys before?"

"Yes, they are from another universe and have been known to cross into other worlds and dimensions helping protect humanity." Said Hal.

"So don't worry about them betraying us." Said John.

Leo opened a door showing everyone what was obviously the infirmary.

In pods were other Ultras and riders.

"Ultraman 80, Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Geed and our fellow riders, Kamen riders J, Nigo, Amazon, Kuuga, Kivala, Fourze, Ex Aid, Build and our newest riders Zi-O and Geiz. Was a surprise when I found out in their world I am one of their enemies." Said Decade.

"Geez, and all of you haven't been able to take him down?" Said Kid Flash.

A blue Ultraman approached them

"This is Cosmos." Said Ultraseven.

"I believed that my healing abilities could do the job to save him, but whoever is possessing your friend keeps nullifying the purification." Said Cosmos.

"Hey! Maybe this can help!" Said Garfield handing them a piece of paper as Decade and Diend came over to look.

The group of other world heroes saw the picture of a eye surrounded by snakes with a eagle or hawk with one of it's talons over the Earth. This definitely got a reaction out of Ichigo.

Ultraman reacted to a picture of blue eyes surrounded by silver.

And Ace reacted to the picture of the red arm with the end not having a hand but something that looked like the tail of a fish.

Ichigo growled as he crumbled the paper.

"Shocker..." He said,

"Mephilas Seijin..." said Ultraman.

"Yapool..." said Ace.

"You mean your archenemies?" Said Garfield.

Everyone looked at him.

"How'd you know that?" Said Leo.

"Well here in this universe you guys are a tv show. Conner watched it all the time, not so much of the super sentai though. Didn't like the candy colors of them." Said Garfield.

"The major question is how did they get here?" Said Batman.

"And how do we get them out of Superboy?" Said Superman.

"I believe we have the answer to that question."

Everyone turned around and took a stance as the members of The Light appeared and Vandal Savage held Klarion in front of him.

"You!" Said the three riders and the Ultra brothers pointing at Klarion.

"Oh hi! I see you remember me, whoa!" Said Klarion as Vandal pushed him forward.

"You know Klarion?" Said Dr. Fate.

"Know him?! He attacked us!" Said Decade.

"We know that. It was part of the Ultimate Omega project to acquire the powers and capabilities of heroes and villains from other worlds across the multiverse. But apparently Klarion had stirred up trouble for us." Said Lex Luthor,

Klarion chuckled.

"When I was in your universe I met that guy you were talking about, Mephilas Seijin. I told him of the plan we were doing and he strung along that Yapool guy and the Grand Leader of the Shocker empire. I made a deal with them." Said Klarion.

"Oh god, you idiot." Said Ichigo as he held his head and shook.

"I told them if they gave the dark energy they and Shocker's armies dark energy I would allow them entry into our world, I wanted to watch the chaos that would've came with them not having to deal with Ultras and riders getting in their way. They bought it and I got what I needed... then I ditched them." Said Klarion.

"You... **IDIOT!** " Said Ichigo.

This made the others jump.

"Do you have the slightest clue on how dangerous those three can be?!" Said Ichigo.

"How was I supposed to know they would be able to follow me? I don't even know how they did!" Said Klarion,

"Obviously Yapool tracked his dark energy back here." Said Ace.

Ultraman snapped his fingers as he came to a conclusion.

"I think I figured out why they possessed Omega!" Said Ultraman.

"You do, nii-san?" Said Jack.

"Yes, remember how when we crossed into this world and found that we were not susceptible to the three minute time limit?"

"Three minute limit?" Said Wonder Woman.

"In our world a Ultra on Earth only has three minutes of life." Said Zoffy.

Everyone looked at each other as they were shocked by this.

"Three minutes of life?" Said Garfield.

"Yes, see our color timers, the blue lights and Seven-nii-san's green light on his head show that we live. They begin to blink that means our energy is beginning to diminish and should they go out..." Said Leo

"You're dead." Said Batman.

The ultras nodded to him.

"Well when they came through the portal, they must've effected differently. They must've lost their physical bodies, essentially becoming ghosts. So they needed a body." Said Ultraman.

"And what better of a body than the one they helped make." Said Decade.

"Exactly. And once they unlock his full powers, they could become unstoppable." Said Ultraman.

"Then they would have to get access to Project Cadmus." Said Queen Bee.

"Why?" Said Superman.

"Because the process we used to transform the Superboy recreated the devices you and your riders use. If he acquires them..." said Vandal Savage.

"The Omega will become complete." Said Miss Martian.

"And under their control." Said Batman.

Everyone looked down at this.

"Okay, the main course of action is to find him, Uh them, whatever." Said Nightwing.

"You don't know our enemies, you won't find them unless they want to be found." Said Kamen Rider Ichigo.

"Hey excuse me! This is off topic but I thought Belial was a villain." Said Beast Boy

"He was until the lord of chaos found him. The process of absorbing Belial's dark energy freed him from the Raybrad's influence, allowing him to make his own true choices. He chose to be with his son Geed and become a Ultra Warrior again." Said Ultraseven.

"Back to the matter at hand, if your enemies will continue to hide until they are ready for their next move, then what do we all do?" Said Ra's Al Ghul.

"All?" Said Batman.

"If they win, we all are doomed. So it makes more sense to work together." Said Lex Luthor.

"Our chances of success do increase, mon ami." Said the Brain.

"Fine, but only if the Light promises not to stab us in the back." Said Superman.

"As tempting as that is, the stakes are too high this time. So an alliance until this is over, then we go our separate ways." Said Vandal Savage.

"Well we have no choice but to wait." Said Taro,

Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Klarion held their heads for a second all at the same time.

"You felt that too?" Said Klarion,

"Yes, a sudden increase in dark power." Said Fate.

"Klarion you're a lord of chaos, how does a change in chaotic forces affect you?" Said Lex Luthor.

"All magic users can feel changes in auras and feelings. We just felt a strong surge of dark mystic energy." Said Zatanna.

"And whether it being a Lord of Order or Chaos there can be times when that can overwhelm us." Said Klarion.

"Then this means that Omega has mastered his new powers. But what comes next?" Said Artemis,

"I just hope we're ready for it." Said Cosmos

In a secret location we find Omega sitting in a throne like chair surrounded by screens.

His eyes turn blue,

"The unexpected public arrival of the two riders and the Ultra brothers were certainly not to be expected. If only we had complete control over this bodies transformation, we would've finished them and acquired this world for ourselves. I, Mephilas Seijin, would have finally had revenge on Ultraman." Said one of the previous voices from earlier.

Then they turned yellow.

"You could have him, I, Yapool, wanted Ace all to myself! To destroy him and all the brothers!"

They turned black.

"You could have those insignificant giants, I, Shocker, wanted nothing more than to wipe out all Kamen riders, especially Kamen Rider Ichigo."

Then the eyes turned back to blue showing Mephilas was taking back control.

"Now, now, don't forget that we chose to align ourselves together for a common cause. To conquer this world and beyond."

The eyes turned from yellow to black and nodded.

Then back to black.

"But first we must acquire this shells complete powers." Said Shocker as he pressed a screen showing Project Cadmus in Washington D.C

"You mean the powers of the Ultras and Riders." Said Yapool

Shocker used Omega's body to nod.

"But how do we do it? It's not like they'll let us." Said Yapool.

"Don't worry my friends, I have a plan for that." Said Mephilas.

Back with the others.

Miss Martian looks at the other ultras and Kamen riders in the pods healing.

"They are alright, these are accelerating their healing. Omega struck them with a toxin putting them into coma like states." Said Ultraseven looking at the capsule holding his son Zero.

"He's your son, Beast Boy watches the shows and movies with Conner about you." Said Miss Martian,

Seven nodded.

"He put up the greatest fight against him." Said Seven.

Miss Martian looked down,

"All of this wouldn't have happened if Klarion never went to those worlds or the Light coming up with this Omega project." She said.

Seven looked at her,

"You should be proud of your lover, he has stopped them constantly from kill anyone. He had a Ultraman's heart and the will of a Kamen Rider."

She blushed with embarrassment

"Was it so obvious?"

Seven chuckled and nodded.

"Do you think Conner will ever go back to normal?" She said.

"I don't think, I know." Said Seven.

Suddenly a alarm began blaring

The two went running as a holographic globe was shown with a red dot on Bialya.

"Bring it on the screen, what's happening in my country?" Said Queen Bee.

On the screen we see Omega scaring people and attacking.

"I don't get it, why's he there?" Said Kid Flash.

Suddenly another Alert came and another screen showed another Omega attacking Russia.

Then another in Paris, then in Egypt, then in India

Dots began covering almost every part of the holographic globe.

"He's attacking everywhere." Said Green Arrow.

"Then we stop him, we cannot allow them to continue with this carnage." Said Taro.

"Then let's go." Said Superman

"Miss Martian, we want you Beast Boy and Cosmos to stay here, just in case they make a move for their true plan." Said Zoffy.

The trio nodded as Decade pulled them into his portal.

Everyone that left were all in different locations as they were ready to battle.

When suddenly all over the holographic globe and the screens the Omegas all over began disappearing.

"What the..." said Cosmos

Suddenly as they were all gone, one dot was left on Washington D.C

"Oh no." Said Cosmos.

Inside Cadmus we see Omega march through the bodies of the Genomorphs that tried stopping him, we see various ones twitch showing they were alive.

"We are close, we can feel it."

He continues walking and swings his tail sending Guardian who tried sneaking from behind right into the wall knocking him out with one hit as Omega didn't stop walking.

Omega stopped in front of a wall tearing it open showing a door hidden behind it,

"Through this door lies our destiny."

"Hold!"

Omega turned and saw Dubbilex who made his horns glow showing his psychic abilities were activated.

"Please, trying to enter our mind? Try better, next time." Said Omega in Shocker's, Mephilas' and Yapool's voice as his eyes glowed

Dubbilex held his hand before falling over groaning.

Omega tore off the door and looked on as a hall was filled with the transformation devices and belts of the riders, and in the case of Kamen Riders like Shin, a vial of their DNA considering their transformations are done by a metamorphosis.

Omega walked to the center and took in a deep breath as the wind became like a tornado sucking in the devices and things in the hall.

 **"THE POWER IS OURS!"**

Omega then became a dark mist and shot out through Cadmus.

Dubbilex groans as he watched.

"Earth is entering it's final hour."

Outside Cadmus all of the heroes and the Light ran towards the doors only for the entrance to explode sending everyone incłuding the agents the Light brought along, Cheshire and Sportsmaster, who were the only two closest to the location.

The trio of villains cackled as Omega stood with their bodies being made of the dark mist above him. Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Klarion are down on the ground holding their heads.

" Too much, chaos!" said Fate.

Then the trio possessing Omega cackle as they hold up the transformation device used by Ultraman's Rosse and Blu. A R/B gyro only this one was of a different color.

Omega holds a medal of a Kaiju Cosmos knew before inserting it.

 _ **Chaos Header!** _The device announced before Omega took it out and put in another version of Chaos Header only this had wings.

 _ **Zenshin, Neo Chaos Darkness!**_

Then they took that out and put in another version of the Kaiju only this one's chest resembles Mephilas Seijin's head.

 _ **Shinka, Neo Chaos Darkness II!**_

 **Un!** came in Shocker's voice as Omega pulled the handles on the silver, orange black and blue device **(Saki's Gyro)**

 **Duex!** Came in Mephilas'

Omega had the device out in front of himself.

 **"Trois!"**

Omega exploded into dark smoke as he shot into the sky.

Everyone looked up as the smoke began making a shape.

We see a clawed arm and two halves of legs as they stopped at the knees and the remains of the legs were just purple energy the same as his wings as the wings themselves were just purple light.

 **(Insert the theme that played when Reugosite appeared in Ultraman R/B)**

The Mephilas style like chest was seen followed by the head as it roared.

The Kaiju Omega became roared louder as the Ultras grabbed everyone and jumped to the rooftops as Neo Chaos Darkness II blasted the ground with it's dark powers making the streets of Washington DC get covered it what was like a black ocean.

The Kaiju had it's head back as the trio of villains laughed.

 **"NOOOOOOOOO!"** Shouted Miss Martian.

 **Is this the end? Can someone stop Shocker, Mephilas and Yapool? Will Conner be saved?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Chapter 5: The Superboy stands up!**


End file.
